Haunted dreams
by Rockergirluntil4ever
Summary: Ever since Bella was 6, Vampires and werewolfs have haunted her dreams. When Bella turns 18 and decides to check out if these mythical creautres are real...she is in for ALOT of suprises. Love and revenge...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I decided to write this new story. I got the idea from a video I was watching on you tube. It was the song haunted by Kelly Clarkson and in the video this girl kept having nightmares. So I came up with this! Im such a writer! LOL you see something then you create an entire story off it! LOL I hope you guys enjoy it here is the summary!**

**BELLA-**

Since I was six. I would have dreams, the same dreams every night. In my dreams there would be these people, but they weren't exactly people. They were a family of vampires. They went by the name of the Cullen's. They were the most beautiful, extraordinary people I had ever seen in my entire life. When I was little, they were so beautiful that it actually scared the crap out of me. But as I grew older, I realized that these people were trying to send me a massage. They were real, and they wanted me.

So I decided to take a journey. To a place that I like to call Forks, the most wet and stormy place in the continental united states. Why Forks? Well as I found out early on in my dreams. This is where the vampires lived. Where they hunted and loved. I didn't acutely believe these people could be real. I just hoped they were. But to my surprise, when I got to Forks I saw the main character in my dreams. Edward Mason Cullen. What do I do as I laid eyes upon the creature? Look in fascination and ask "Are you Edward?" To my surprise the boy wasn't vampire after all. But would it stay that way?

**EDWARD-**

No one could explain the dreams that would play again in my head every single night. Hour after hour she would stand there stroking my face with her cold hands. She would smile her wide smile and her fangs would hang out of her mouth. When I was young this would scare me. Now? It made me want and wonder more.

I never really understood my dreams until she showed up for real. In the little tiny general store around the corner from my house. From that day on. Everything changed and we both entered a whole new world. Filled with things we both never though imaginable. Yet we experienced them.

**Ok! So this is just alittle bit of what it is. Sounds confusing??!!? Its going to get a lot better! Just put it this way. Edward isn't a vampire yet! But Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Alice are. So Alice can see the future and she sees a boy being attacked by a bear in forks. Then she see's a girl in a car accident in forks. Then she see's someone being attacked by two vampires in Forks and she and the Cullen's decided to go stop it. So When they get there. Both Bella and Edward reckonings them from their dreams and Alice recognizes them from her visions. And that's where the story begins! So if you want the first chapter review!!!! LOL **


	2. Going to Forks!

**Hey everyone this is the first chapter in my story Haunted dreams. I really like this story and its my first story that im writing that in the end will have to do with vampires! So please review and tell me what you think. The first chapter will be fairly long because its a lot to introduce! I left one part out though. Jake is going to be in the story. And he will be a werewolf! Lol **

Bella's POV

_The woods were foggy and cold. I zippered up my light green jacket as I continued to walk through the leaves. My heart began to thump as each leave crackled beneath my feet. Where was he? I thought to my self. He was suppose to be here by now! I stopped by a familiar tree and stood there looking at it. Its bark was old and peeling. The root of the tree was huge. It probably dated back 200 hundred years. I swallowed hard as I felt a cold breeze behind me and then I felt cold lips against my neck. _

"_Hello beautiful"_

_I herd whispered in my ear._

"_Took you long enough!"_

_I said as I laughed and the sweet vampire kissed my neck again. Every time he kissed me it was as if time itself stopped. I could feel the world spinning and my heart would beat out of my chest. _

"_Come with my"_

_He whispered into my ear seductively. He snuck his rock solid, ice cold hand within my grip and pulled me along with him._

"_Where are we going?"_

_I asked in a timid voice. Trying to show no fear._

" _To the stars!"_

_He said smiling one of the most breath taking smiles you could ever imagine in your entire life. I remembered vaguely seeing that smile a million times over. _

"_Didn't we go there last night?"_

_He stopped walking and looked back at me. His butterscotch eyes piercing my timid dark brown eyes._

"_Well then missy where do you want to go?"_

_I smiled at him and pulled the vampire into a patch of sunlight. His skin glittered like the stone on my left hand, ring finger and I smiled. He did as well. _

"_I want to stay right here. I want to go home Edward."_

_I had no clue what home was . But I knew that it was good. _

_He smiled and kissed my forehead. Then just like that we were in a small cottage. It was homey. There was a fire place. A brown leather couch and two rooms. One with a huge white bed and a big window and the other with a small crib. Natural instincts told me to go over to the crib. Edward had his hand around my waist as we walked over._

_I looked down into the crib and in the crib there was the most beautiful baby anyone could ever imagine. Without even knowing what I was saying I smiled._

" _Arden. Hi baby Arden"_

_I leaned down in the crib and picked up the baby. I smiled at Edward and he smiled back._

"_Look there's daddy!"_

_I pointed at Edward. Arden laughed and her dimples showed as her smile grew bigger. Then I saw it. Her teeth…..there were two sharp pointy things. Fangs? A baby vampire? My eyes widened and my head began to hurt. I felt weak and vulnerable. _

_Edward took her from my hands and looked at me. _

"_We feed this morning so it should be fine. But just incase I wouldn't recommend your mother coming over tonight."_

_I nodded my head. Then out of no where I herd the door swing open. My heart started racing and I jumped out of my skin. Edward laughed._

"_Its fine. Its just Jake. Or in other words the dog…"_

_A million question began to form in my head. The dog? Was he actually a dog? _

_I herd loud footsteps and a huffing nose. My heart continued to thump louder and louder. Then he appeared in the door way. Jake. My best friend? He wasn't a dog though he was human. He had the most deep, dark brown eyes. They looked straight through me. He was tall and dark skinned. I tilted my head to the side and questions how he could be a dog. _

_Jake nodded in my direction then walked over to Edward and took Arden. _

"_Hey baby! How's my little girl?"_

_I looked confused at the boy. He was good looking. He had a killer body and had some sort of charisma about him. It made my heart beat super fast. Then again out of natural instincts I began to talk._

"_You should take her for alittle while Jake"_

_He smiled and nodded his head._

"_You sure?"_

_I nodded and Edward put his arm around me._

"_Ok Thanks!"_

_Then We herd talking in the doorway and three more people came in. vampires. Instincts told me. Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. _

"_Guys we have to go. Their here"_

_Just out the sound of that my stomach cringed and I felt weak._

"_Where are we going to go?"_

_I asked in a panic taking Arden back from Jake. Jake's face hardened and he clenched his fist together._

"_I'll take care of them!" He said in a hard voice._

"_NO"_

_Edward said sternly. _

"_We have to do this the way we planned"_

***

BEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!

BEEEEEP!!!!!!!!

BEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!

And just like that another dream ended. I woke up and squinted. My alarm clock read 8:00am. I laid my head back down on the pillow and went over my dream again and again in my head.

What could these dreams mean?

This wasn't the first time I have dreamt about fictional creatures. It all started when I was six. One night I had a dream about this beautiful vampire. He was tall and he had a beautiful head of messy bronze hair. His eyes were always butterscotch. He was extremely handsome, beyond it. He was so beautiful in many different ways.

He took my hand and told me not to be afraid that he had many things he wanted to show me over a course of time. At first I was terrified and I ran, I expected him to chase me. But he didn't. He would just come back again and again saying it will all be alright. As I became older, I feel in love with this man. His eyes and his willingness to just be with me. He was everything anyone could ever ask for and more.

He has a family. Two brother and two sisters and a mom and dad. They were all vampires too.

They also were beyond anything you could ever imagine. First there was Carlisle he was the father. He had been a vampire for centuries and was very use to the smell of blood but he did not kill humans. None of them did. They all feed on animals. Not very satisfying but enough to fill them. But back to Carlisle. He had been a vampire for long enough and was use to the blood. He always wanted to be a doctor and wasn't about to let being a vampire get in the way of it.

So he overcame everything to follow his passion. Next was his wife Esme. She was the sweetest vampire you could ever imagine. She was young and beautiful and gentle and loved everyone and anyone. She had been a vampire for many years but not as long as Carlisle.

Then there was Alice, she was the weirdest yet cutest one out of them all. She looked like a pixie. She had short black hair that went in every direction. She had a special power that the rest of the family didn't have though. She could see the future. She could see what ever was coming inn less Werewolf's were in the direct path. She was married to Jasper. One of the brothers. But they weren't actually related.

Next was Rosalie and out of all the vampires she was most beautiful. They were all beautiful but she could make Meagan Fox look ugly. She was tall, blonde and stubborn, No one could stand in her way. She was the most persistent out of them all. She was always very quite though and never really liked talking to me.

Then there was the two brothers. Emmett and Jasper. Emmett was the biggest guy I have ever laid eyes on. He was bigger then a pro wrestler! He had dark brown hair and he was like a teddy bear. He looked so mean on the outside but on the inside he was the nicest person. Jasper was….different. Never talked. He was tall, lean and he had blonde hair. He was always very polite and very gentlemen like.

I did not know any of these people in real life though. They only existed in my dreams. They live in Forks Washington. I believe they are real, or at least I want to believe they are real.

My name is Bella Swan. Im 18 and a half and I graduated high school about 3 months ago. It was September first and I had no further plans to go to college at the time. I live in Brick town, New Jersey and honestly I hate it. I wish I could live somewhere like Jacksonville, Florida or Phoenix, Arizona. But most of all I wanted to live in Forks. I wanted to see where these….vampires lived and why I kept having dreams about them…..as if I was part of their family or something.

My alarm clock buzzed. It was 8:30. I had been daydreaming for a half hour! I was gonna be late for work! I worked at alittle coffee shop. It was called the coffee house. Mrs. Newton gave me the job when I was fourteen and I had never taking advantage until now. I quickly got out of bed and skipped taking a shower. I wasn't dirty and my hair was fine. I slipped into a pair of rugged old jeans and raced down stairs.

My parents. Charlie and Renee Swan. They were the best parents anyone in the entire world could ask for! Except for the fact that they couldn't be good parents together. They were good parents in their own separate ways. They never worked as a team.

"Good morning Bella"

My mom said in a sweet voice pouring coffee for herself but not my father. Another fight. Was the only thing that came to my head. My father was sitting in the living room chowing down on bacon and eggs. I wondered to myself if my mom made them.

"Morning Bells!"

My dad yelled from across the room.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the coffee pot from my mom and poured a cup into a mug. She just looked at my like I was crazy. Usually I am not that rude. Usually I sit down and eat with them. But I couldn't afford to do that today.

"What are you doing Bella?"

She asked with a curious face, laughing at me. My mom was never a serious person she was always giddy and weird. She wrote children's books. She wrote about dragons and castles and all that good stuff. She was the type of person to have fun in life not sit around watching baseball all day like my dad did. That's what caused most of their fights.

"I have to be at Mrs. Newton's like now!"

My mom grabbed my small wrist and laughed again.

"Mom this isn't funny I don't have time. I am gonna be late! No I take that back, I am late!" Being it was now 8:46am and I was suppose to be at work at 8:35.

I herd my dad getting up from the couch and walking into the kitchen. My dad was the sheriff of the town. He was the head police officer. So when I say my mom is giddy and weird my dad is the complete opposite. He was serious and strict. Very strict.

"Bella you aren't going to work today"

My dad said leaning up against the kitchen wall. I stopped for a second and looked at both of them.

"Why not?"

I asked with a curious face. I had a strange feeling in my stomach and a flashback of my pervious dream hit me, when Alice, Emmett and Rosalie barged into the cottage. Coming with the news that we all had to leave for a reason I never found out. That made me curious.

"Your father and I thought that since you have been so persistent ever since you were alittle girl about going to Washington the state. That we would send you there. We have been thinking about it all summer but we wanted it to be a surprise. We got everything tickets and all of that good stuff!"

I felt butterflies in my stomach and my heart began to race. The same feeling as I had in my dream when Jake barged into the cottage.

"Is this one of you jokes mom?"

My mom shook her head and held up a plane ticket and sure enough a one way flight from Newark Airport to Seattle Washington was printed on the top.

There was no air in my lungs. I could feel my heart stop! It was like I was in the middle of a dream and the vampires were gonna pop around the corner.

"Oh……my….gosh!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I don't know how you guys did it! I don't know why you guys did it! But thank you!"

My mom laughed again and hugged me. My dad smiled at me and patted my back.

"Were so proud of you sweetheart. You got straight A's throughout high school, never missed a day of work. You have been doing so good! We just wanted to reward you with something you would never forget. Now here's the bigger news. News you might wan to sit down for"

I gulped. My mom was funny but when she needed to be serious that was her main line.

"Ok, is grandma ok? Did anyone die?"

I said in a panic thinking of my poor grandmother who had been in and out of the hospital due to her cancer that was on again off again for 5 years.

My mom smiled and I could see her dimples. My family inherited them. It reminded me of Arden from my dream.

"No. No one died and grandma is fine. But we have a proposition for you. We looked on line at the colleges in Washington and they have wonderful places out there. IF you can find one an get into it. We will buy you a house in what ever part you would like to live."

My jaw dropped and I pinched my arm to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Was Renee serious? I looked at Charlie for approval and he nodded his head. So I guess im going to college in Forks Washington! I just hope they have a college there.

" Wow….mom dad this is to much to ask for you two. I have money….I can-"

My mom shook hr head and patted my hand.

"Hunny we are doing this for you because we are proud to call you our daughter and we want you to have what you always dreamed about, also we want you to just have a small feeling of what its like to be on your own, not that you have never been independent. Because you always have! It just we believe your ready for this step"

I felt as if I was on cloud nine. It was the most amazing feeling I had felt in a long time. I hugged my parents excitedly and thanked them over and over.

"Go pack Bella! You cant miss your flight it leaves at 11:00am!"

I nodded with pure adrenaline and ran up to my room. I had never felt so high in my life. I was about to see if my future family was real…..or not….I was hoping I could find them. First stop of my Washington journey and defiantly where I would be living. Forks. I was going to find these vampires for once and for all….

**I warned you it would be long! Lol now review! Tell me what you think of the story! Should I add anything? Take anything out? Want to know something? REVIEW! Lol**

**Next chapter:**

**You will find out who is a vampire and who isn't**

**You wills see another one of Bella's bizarre dreams**

**You will meet your favorite vampires!**

**And you will see some new characters!**

**Also a very daring surprise will come next chapter!**


	3. ArivingJacob the dog

**Sorry it took me so long to update! School and Sophomore year have officially taken over my life! I hope you all enjoyed New Moon as much as I did! Lol Eclipse is only a few months away! Well like 7 months but it will go fast!**

**This chapter:**

**You will find out who is a werewolf and who isn't**

**You wills see another one of Bella's bizarre dreams**

**You will see one of Edward's dreams**

"_What do you want?"_

_I asked the tall vampire standing in front of me. He stroked my check and looked around the woods._

"_I'm glad you came alone as I asked. Or things might have gotten a bit ugly"_

_I didn't smile. Somehow I knew just from being around this ma- vampire that he wasn't good at all._

" _If you hurt me they will know who did it, they will know it was you!"_

_He laughed in my faces and grabbed me by the waist. _

" _That's what you think my dear, that's what you think"_

_Then quicker then the speed of light, his fangs were deep in my neck…_

_*_

" We have arrived at the destination of Seattle Washington, please secure your belongings and exit the plane in a fashionably odder .Thank you for riding _American Airlines._ Enjoy your trip and have a wonderful day_._"

The flight attendant announced over the loud speaker. My heart was still racing rapidly from the dream. It was almost as if I was actually there. I wiped the sweat off my head and looked around. Everyone was getting off the plane. I was still in shock from my dream. Did the vampire kill me? Was it a Cullen? No, that vampire wasn't as half as beautiful as the Cullen's. He was almost ugly. I couldn't even bare to look at him. It scared me.

I quickly took my few bags and made my way off the plane. As soon as I got off the plane. I was already lost. I looked everywhere, but I had no clue where to go. I had never really done this on my own. My parents and I took a trip to Disney when I was 5, and I was sleeping in Charlie's arms as we came off the plane.

Then that's when I saw him It was Jacob! From my dream! The dog! My heart began to pound out of my chest and I thought I was still dreaming. Maybe I haven't been dreaming after all. I mean he was on his way over to me. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My mouth feel open and I just stood there staring in amazement.

He was a young Indian boy. He had long brown flowing hair and his skin was a dark shade of brown as well. He was heading straight toward me with a envelope in his hand. He was quite handsome, but he looked really young as if he was only 17 maybe.

"Hi, are you Bella Swan?"

The boy asked me. Why was he asking my name? I thought he knew me….I was creeped out beyond belief. How cold this boy from my dreams be real? How could he actually be standing here right in front of me! I was astound and couldn't talk. So I just nodded my head and smiled. For some odd reason, I felt comfterble around him although I didn't know him. Well kind of didn't know him, I knew him but from my dreams. Which I was still really confused on! How could I know someone….from a dream….and they actually existed.

"Hi im Jacob Black, Your dad grew up with my dad…well before your dad moved."

I laughed alittle, he was a tad corny.

"That's…..umnh….ahhhhh…cool?"

I couldn't talk I was still in total shock. But I knew I had to shake myself out of it and I would figure it out latter.

"Umh ok then, Well Your dad told my dad that you were coming here to find a college. And he also asked my dad to make me your official tour guide. Your staying at your dad's old house. Its really nice I think your going to like it. Oh and don't think im a stalker for having your picture"

Jacob held up my senior year picture. The first thought that came to my mind, Charlie must have sent it to Billy Black. His High school buddy. Charlie lived in Forks before he married my mom. That was always part of the reason I wanted to come here. To visit the place my dad grew up, He would always talk about him and Billy but for some odd reason he never mentioned he had a son. I guess he didn't want his "little" girl dating his best friends son or something along those lines.

"My dad probably sent it to you didn't he?"

I was finally starting to settle down and the shock was starting to ware off. I was still confused on how this was happening and how I was meeting someone that only existed in my dreams.

"Not cause I asked, Which I totally didn't! I just wanted to pick you out of the crowd!"

I laughed and began to walk toward the airport. I had to think of a comeback. I always started all my friendship with a sly thing to make the person laugh.

"You couldn't have just held up one of those name signs?"

Jacob laughed and took one of the bags off my shoulders and began to walk by my side.

"Babe, that is so 1970s! Welcome to 2009!"

Ok, so he was just as good as me. This should make a interesting friendship…and I wonder if he is really a dog….I would have to ask him latter. And did he just call me…Babe?

EDWARD'S POV

"_Edward…..Edward…"_

_The angelic beautiful vampire said as she snuck behind the tree and giggled._

"_Did you miss me?"_

_And just like that she did it again, in the blink of a eye she was in front of my face. Her lips nearly inches from mine._

"_You should know by now. My day isn't right until I at least see you once."_

_She kissed me gently and stroked my neck with her fingers. Every time she did that, there was always the fear of her being a vampire….but it would automatically be crushed when I realized that she loved me and she wouldn't do that. _

"_Same for you, I think…."_

_She laughed again and zipped passed me toward the meadow, or in other words our hiding spot. She stopped for a spilt second in a little patch of sunlight and looked at me._

"_Well are you coming silly goose?"_

_She said as her skin glittered like a thousand diamonds in the sunlight._

"_Last I checked, I wasn't a vampire and I can't run like you can."_

_She zipped back over to me and placed her hand in my hair. _

"_Well I could always carry you"_

_I laughed and shook my head._

"_Bella, you know I don't like that. It feels weird…I'm suppose to carry you. I'm the guy."_

_She groaned in annoyance and laughed._

"_Edward its fine. You're a great man….how else would I have fallen in love with you if you weren't?"_

_Then out of no where her head sprung up and she saw..him…._

"_Jake…." She said as he came closer….my heart began to race….it only meant one thing when he did this._

"_Bella, the pack is on my ass. We can't keep hiding from each other. It didn't have to be this way. But you made it this way."_

_I looked at Bella. She knew exactly why and I knew it killed her. It killed everything in her when he said those words._

"_Jake..please…it was a mistake. Jasper is new at all of this. He didn't mean to hurt her….please…"_

_Jake shook his head and began to walk closer. As soon as he was close enough I stepped in front of him._

"_Jake, Come on. I know Jasper, and I know he didn't mean it!"_

_Jake's face hardened and I saw him begging to shake._

"_You said you would never become like them Bella! You said you wouldn't for me! Now look at you! Your in love with a human and you're a vampire! Your brother killed you best friend and now I have to kill you and your family…"_

_Bella's face was blank. It was almost as if she knew this was gonna happen._

"_Take me…please Just don't hurt my family and please don't, I beg you not to hurt Edward. He has nothing to do with his and I won't change him. He knows that"_

_I knew she wouldn't change me. That's why I was going to have Carsilse do it. She was scared for me to be dammed and she was afraid of running my life. Which was totally untrue._

"_I wouldn't touch him. He is instant. Its you and your blood suckers that are gonna pay!"_

_Bella was getting angry and her face was becoming more vampire like. Her eyes were outlined in a deep black and were turning red._

" _Stop calling them that! And don't you DARE! Touch them Jake…."_

"_We will see about that!"_

_And before I could blink Bella's fangs were fully out and she was lunging for Jake's neck. _

"_STOP! NO STOP PLEASE STOP!"_

_I begged over and over. I was vulnerable there was nothing I, a human could do to stop a vampire and werewolf from fighting. While he was transforming into a wolf…I tried to scream and stop it but nothing would stop it. I just sat there and watched I threw my self at them once to and Bella just threw me off into a tree. Then just like that I saw it….._

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

**WHAT happen?!?!?!?! Well I just felt like stopping there cause I didn't want to write Edward's pov till next chapter! Lol But anywhoooo review please and thank you! WHO LOVED NEW MOON AS MUCH AS I DID?!??!?!?!?!?**


End file.
